Curse of Artemis
by HermioneLunaPotter
Summary: It was never meant to happen. It was all Aphrodite's fault. But now she has a child... a child with a terrible curse... any man she loves will die... *POSTPONED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE*
1. Pursuit

**Hey there PJO fandom :) This is my first story about Percy Jackson and I'm excited. I absolutely love the series! It is amazing. And I wanted to express this idea because... to be honest... I like causing controversy :) anyway please enjoy my totally OC story set some time after the war with Kronos.**

* * *

**Pursuit**

From the shadows, a small figure darted between the trees. Erin Samuels flittered through the forest like a gazelle, her feet lightly brushing the ground without a sound. With a fleeting glance behind her, she leapt to the right and scrambled effortlessly up a tall pine tree, perching on a spindly branch. Wisps of soft, auburn hair escaped from her hooded jacket and blew about her face. She brushed them aside impatiently as her pale green eyes peered down below. They narrowed as she caught sight of her prey. The darkness hid the creature well, but her keen eyes could perceive its massive shadow lumbering through the forest, grunting and snorting ferociously. Not taking her eyes off the monster, Erin reached behind her and drew a shimmering silver arrow with a bronze head from the quiver that rested on her back. She nocked the arrow into the shinning silver bow and drew it back. The end of the arrow brushed her lips as she aimed at her target. She let out a slow, controlled breath. It was simple. She had done this many times. Killing these monsters had become second nature to her. She had been followed by these creatures since she was a child. They had constantly pursued her, and only her bow and arrows – a gift from her father before his untimely death when she was three – were the only way to vanquish them.

Holding her frame still, she waited until the monster was in shooting range. Breathing out sharply, she released her arrow and it plunged straight into the monster's left eye. It howled in pain and doubled over, trying desperate to pull the weapon out of its socket. She hissed and released another, into the right eye, and another aimed at the chest. After writhing on the ground for a moment, the monster stilled. Erin scurried down the tree and – bow drawn – aimed another arrow at its chest for good measure. With a satisfied smirk, she pulled out her four arrows and stashed them back into her quiver. The beast shimmered and vanished in a burst of gold. Another one down. Hopefully it was the last.

The sun began to make an appearance between the gaps in the foliage with the approach of the dawn. Erin sped out towards the main road, leaving the forest behind her. Her stomach growled, reminding her that she had not eaten since yesterday. With a cry of frustration, she hurried down the main road until she came to the village. It was empty, except for store keepers opening their shops. She walked past the bakery and paused for a moment, inhaling the sweet smell of freshly baked bread.

"Erin, what are you doing out at this early hour," said Mr Reynolds, the baker, as he hurriedly opened the door. The warmth of the bakery hit Erin in the face and she couldn't help but close her eyes at the scent.

"Erin?"

"Oh, sorry, Mr Reynolds," she said as she realised she hadn't answered his question. The smell of the warm bread had made Erin's stomach purr. "I just needed some air," she said vaguely.

Mr Reynolds sighed and stared with pity down at the young girl. "You look like you need a good feeding, too." He folded his arms. "They feeding you alright down there?"

Erin shrugged. "I s'pose. Ms Preston does the best she can, sir."

The baker nodded then bent towards her. "Stay right here." He dashed inside and reappeared moments later with a small breadstick. He handed it to her. "Here," whispered the kind old baker. "Now run along and share that with the other children. And don't tell Ms Preston now."

Erin stared at the bread as though it was a slab of gold; her pale green eyes widened and her stomach made an audible grumble. Unfazed, she grinned up at the baker.

"Of course," she said, a genuine smile breaking out upon her face. "Thank you."

Mr Reynolds nodded and then hurried back inside his bakery. Erin inhaled the sweet, fragrant aroma of the loaf. Her mouth watered and her stomach growled in approval. Biting her lip firmly, Erin stashed the loaf under her jacket and made her way back to the orphanage. She crossed her fingers in hope that Ms Preston was still asleep and hadn't done a morning head count yet. See, it wasn't Erin's fault that she was pursued by strange creatures in the middle of the night. But apparently, she was the only person who could see them and consequently, it was her duty to get rid of them.

As she made her way back to the orphanage, formulating a plan to get in undetected, she ran into something.

"Shoot!"

"Oh gods, sorry!"

Erin groaned and looked up from the ground. Standing above her was a boy in his teens, with brown curly hair sticking out of his red and a brown fluffy goatee. He was wearing baggy track pants and an orange tee-shirt that read the words Camp Half-Blood. It must have been some strange band that Erin didn't know. The boy gave her an apologetic smile and held out his hand to help her up, which she pushed aside.

"Watch where you're going, curly!" Erin spat as she hauled herself to her feet. The boy didn't seem offended by her actions. Instead, he gazed at her with wide brown eyes, an awed expression upon his face.

Erin scowled. "What are you staring at?"

"Nothing," he said, blinking his eyes rapidly.

"Well then, quit it."

"Miss Samuels!" cried a voice. Erin froze. It was the voice of Ms Preston. "Just _what_ do you think you're doing, young lady!"

"Thanks heaps," muttered Erin darkly, glaring at the boy. "Now you've got me busted!"

Erin turned to see the fat, middle-aged woman waddling towards her with a wooden spoon in her hand. Her round face was red and she looked furious.

"You snuck out again! How many times must I punish you for sneaking out!" screamed Mrs Preston, grasping Erin's arm firmly and hauling her roughly down the path.

"Wait, what's your name?" asked the boy as she disappeared down the street.

"Erin Samuels!" Erin called back before being dragged around the corner and into the gates of the orphanage, out of sight.

* * *

**So what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Want me to continue? Please review and let me know :) xx**


	2. Retaliate

**Hey there :) Another chapter for you :) It's a bit short so sorry but I hope you enjoy :) xx**

* * *

**Retaliate**

_THWACK_

Erin's face stung as she felt the wind fly past her face with the woman's blow. She gingerly lifted her hand to her cheek. Her skin was hot and she could feel a spoon-shaped welt forming. Bitter tears threatened to leak from her eyes but she forced them back. Crying was for weaklings. Instead, she bit her tongue to keep from crying out in pain. Her mouth tasted of blood.

"Stupid girl!" screamed Ms Preston, looming over her like a menacing building. "How many times have I told you about sneaking off?"

Erin remained silent. Speaking would only equal another whack with the wooden spoon.

"Who was that boy you were talking to?"

"I don't know," replied Erin blankly.

"Brat. You probably wouldn't tell me anyway. Did he give you this bread?"

Erin jerked her head up and saw Mr Reynolds' loaf in Ms Preston's hands. Her stomach made an audible grumble and a wide, maniacal grin spread across the woman's face.

"Ah, so he _did_ give this to you. Pity, it would have been a nice snack for you. If you hadn't snuck off, I might have let you eat it."

Erin scowled. She hated this woman with her entire being. She would rather live on the streets than remain here for much longer. But she couldn't leave – not legally. She was still only fifteen. Another year and she'd be out of there and there would be no turning back. Though for now, Erin had to suffer in silence. If she dare told anyone, she and the other kids wouldn't get fed for a week. And Erin couldn't do that to Sophie or Ryan or little Holly. So she kept her mouth shut.

"But, unfortunately for you, you snuck out again. Which means you don't get dinner. And I don't get to celebrate your absence."

Ms Preston sank into the sofa with a disappointed look upon her face, as though Erin was the problem. Erin snorted, which earned a rap across her knuckles with the wooden spoon.

"And you wonder why no one wants to adopt you," crooned the caretaker. "Couples want good, pleasant little girls who mind their manners and do as their told. No one would ever want a rude, unpleasant, lying little brat for a daughter. No wonder your mother left. I wouldn't want to put up with you either."

It was a low blow. Erin should have expected it. But the mention of the mother she never knew hit her hard. Tears welled in her eyes and spilled down her cheeks. Her fists clenched into balls and her whole body began shaking with rage.

"Don't you talk about my mother like that!" said Erin, her voice deathly quiet. She rose and struck Ms Preston across the face. She was so stunned that it was too easy for Erin to ply the bread loaf from her fat fingers. She grabbed her bow and arrow and raced upstairs. She had the advantage. Ms Preston wouldn't be able to catch her. Erin just knew that she had to get out of there.

"Erin!" cried little Holly. The red-haired five-year-old latched onto Erin's waist, and gave her a big toothy grin. Erin smiled down at her softly and kissed her forehead.

"Hey sweetie."

"Did she hit you again?" asked Ryan. He was twelve, with sandy hair and large hazel eyes. He would've been cute, but the years of hardship had made his face hard and serious.

"Yes," muttered Erin bitterly as she grabbed her few belongings and stashed them into her rucksack. "But this time I hit her back."

Ryan and Sophie, a pretty nine-year old brunette, gasped in horror.

"You didn't!" Sophie cried incredulously.

"I did," confirmed Erin. "I can't stay to chat, she's going to come after me. I've got to get out of here."

"But what about me!" asked Holly, her big blue eyes filling with tears.

Erin hugged her tight. "You'll be alright Hols," she said. "Ryan and Sophie will look after you." She gave them a knowing glance and they nodded solemnly. "I just need to leave this place. I've been cooped up here since I was three. I need to find my own destiny."

Ryan nodded, his face grim, and hugged Erin. "I understand," he said truthfully.

"Thanks. Hold the fort for me will you?" Erin punched him lightly in the shoulder. "Don't let that old hag get to you."

There was a loud thud outside as Ms Preston made her way up the stairs to the dormitory. Erin quickly hugged the three of them and then ran to the window.

"Here, take this!" she threw Sophie the loaf of bread, before jumping out of the window just as Ms Preston opened the door. Erin just ran and didn't look back until she reached the sanctuary of the forest.

* * *

**What did you think? Please review :) xx**


	3. Affinity

**Hey guys! I know, it's been a long time since I've updated. And I know this probably won't be enough, but it's all I've had time for, since I am going away on Friday for the rest of December and won't be able to write anything. Please forgive me! And enjoy! xx**

* * *

**Affinity**

The forest seemed infinite. It was eerily silent; save for the pounding of her beating heart and the soft _thud_ as each of her feet hit the ground. Erin didn't look back. For all she knew, Ms Preston could have sent the police after her, and so she had to get as far away from here as possible. And yet, despite the fact that she was leaving the only home she had ever known, she felt exhilarated. The rebellious part of her thrilled at the idea of defying the law and running away. Becoming an outcast wasn't as scary as she thought it would be. She could live in the forest, hunt on animals for food and use the trees for shelter. It would be a primitive, simplistic life, but Erin knew it would be far better than being back at that orphanage.

Encouraged by her positive thoughts, Erin ran harder, enjoying the burning sensation in her thighs as she pressed on, deeper into the forest. She was beginning to feel tired, but she didn't once stop. Stopping could mean being brought back to the orphanage. To take her mind off her ragged breathing, Erin concentrated on her surroundings. She had been in this forest countless times, and yet she had never truly appreciated its beauty. The pine trees stood tall and lean, their dark green foliage branching outwards into one another and blocking the sky above. Tendrils of light seeped through the gaps, casting a greenish tinge over the ground below. An array of pinecones, leaves and moss covered the forest floor like a prickly, earthen blanket. Moss clung to the lower trunks of trees and over large grey boulders. Small, woodland animals would scurry along the ground, disappearing into the shrubs. In the distance, the chattering of crickets could be heard as they whispered to each other. Erin closed her eyes briefly and inhaled the sweet, woodsy scent of the forest. Never had she felt more at home.

For the first time, Erin cast a glance behind her – there was nothing but an expanse of trees. Sighing in relief, she sat down on a moss-covered boulder and massaged her aching legs. _There's no one after me,_ she thought to herself. _No one cares._ She didn't know why, but she felt slightly irritated about that. Didn't she mean enough to send out a search party for her? Obviously not. Erin picked up a rock and threw it bitterly at a nearby pine. As she did so, a deer scampered out from behind.

"Wait!" Erin called out to it. The doe looked back at Erin for a moment, her ears pricking up. Her dark nose twitched a little. Erin took this as a good sign and quietly rose from her seat. She took a step forward and accidently crunched a pinecone under her foot. The doe flinched and took a few steps back.

"It's alright," Erin assured her in a soothing voice, reaching out with her arm. "I'm not going to hurt you." She crept closer and closer to the doe, not taking her eyes of the deep brown ones. Out of curiosity, the doe inched forward towards her outstretched hand, sniffing cautiously. Erin smiled and stretched out further, brushing against the soft brown fur of the doe's face. She snorted and nuzzled contently into Erin's palm, encouraging Erin to scratch her behind the ears.

"There's a good girl," Erin cooed, pleased with herself. She didn't know why she was talking to the animal, but she felt a strange connection to the doe – something almost maternal. Where it came from, she had no idea, but the doe seemed to respond to her. Feeling inspired, Erin bent lower to the doe's ear and whispered, "Do you know where any water is?"

Almost as though she understood, the doe pricked her ears up again and trotted away. Once she had gone a few paces, she glanced back at Erin, as if gesturing to follow. Erin nodded and ran after the doe. She led her to a waterfall that spilled down the side of the mountain and into an icy lake below. The doe bent of the edge of the waterfall and began to drink. Erin decided to do the same. The water was freezing and splashed her face, making her teeth chatter, but it quenched her thirst and she was grateful for that.

Once the doe had finished her drink, she trotted back into the forest and disappeared behind the trees.

"Wait, where are you going?" Erin called after her, but this time, she didn't turn around. With a frustrated sigh, Erin stood up and trudged back into the shelter of the trees, her hands shoved in the pockets of her jacket and her quiver and bow strapped to her back. Who was she kidding? As much as she loved the forest and the sanctuary it provided, she couldn't live in here forever. She needed to find civilisation – fast.

* * *

**Please read and review :) It means a lot. xx**

**Also... to the guest who last reviewed this story, no Erin is not Artemis. **


End file.
